Babysitter
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: Hinamori Amu is the babysitter of little Ikuto and Utau. How cute will this be? No romance in this story.


**Heart: Hi!**

**Ikuto:...so, what happened to your other stories?**

**Heart:...I'm working on it...**

**Ikuto: You ****_got _****to be kidding me.**

**Amu: Seriously, if you can't finish a story, don't start another one!**

**Tadase: That's right! *Nods* Your readers don't like waiting...**

**Heart: Oh, no, this isn't going to be a long story! It's probably going to be about 5 chapters or so! :) Enjoy!**

**Amu:...it while you can, because she probably ain't gonna continue writing anything else any tim****e soon.**

**Heart: HEY!**

**Tadase: *Tries to hide laughter, fails miserably.***

**Ikuto: XD Damn, high-five, Amu-koi!**

**Amu: *high fives* Wait...DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Ikuto: XD Delayed reaction!**

**Tadase: IKUTO! How dare you call Amu that!  
><strong>

**Amu: *Hides behind Tadase and nods in agreement.***

**Heart: I'll just start now...**

* * *

><p><strong>10:14 am<strong>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!" That sounded like a little boy's voice.

"STOP IT! FIRST IMPRESSIONS ARE IMPORTANT! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW IKUTO! YOU TOO UTAU!" That sounded like a woman's voice. Probably his mother.

"NO! I DON'T CARE!" whined a little girl's voice.

That was the first thing Amu heard when she made it there.

"SHE'S GOING TO BE HERE ANY TIME SOON, AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE DRESSED LIKE I TOLD YOU TO...OOOOOOOH, FORGET ABOUT THAT NEW TOY YOU BEGGED ME TO BUY AT BABIES R' US!"

"IT'S 'TOYS R US' MOM! I'M NOT A BABY!"

"WHATEVER! SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

Amu awkwardly stood there, debating whether she should knock on the door or not.

She hesitated.

She decided to knock.

"SEE?! SHE'S THERE ALREADY! HURRY!"

"NO!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!"

"FINE! I'M COMING! UTAU, YOU TOO!"

"SEVEN! SIX! FI-"

"DONE! YA _HAPPY_?!"

"Yes! Very!" Amu heard a sigh. "Okay..."

Amu heard the door unlock, and as it opened, the door squeaked.

"We should _really _get another door..." the lady muttered, then smiled at Amu. "Why hello, dear! You must be Ms. Hinamori!"

"Yes, that's me!" Amu said. "And...you are Mrs. Tsukiyomi?"

Mrs. Tsukiyomi nodded. "Yes! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you...sadly, I am running late, so really, I don't have time for this, so here's a brief explanation; This is Ikuto, my son, and Utau, my daughter. Say hello to your babysitter, Ikuto, Utau!"

Ikuto didn't meet Amu's golden eyes. He was wearing a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, with white shorts and black socks on his tiny feet. He stared down at the ground, not saying a word. Utau glared at her feet, tugging on the ends of her pretty pink dress, looking like a cute doll with her pigtails.**(lol fail description...)**

Mrs. Tsukiyomi sighed, nudging Ikuto, who nudged Utau. "Come on, say hello to Ms. Hinamori!"

Ikuto and Utau still didn't say anything. "I apologize, they're a bit shy. They'll open up to you soon, though!" said Mrs. Tsukiyomi. "Oh my goodness!" she glanced at her watch. "I will seriously be late for work! So, the kids' toys are in the living room, in a huge toy box. They can watch TV, but limit them to 2 hours. If they're hungry, go ahead and knock yourself out in the kitchen. Neither of them have any allergies, so that's fine. Just don't make a huge mess of my kitchen. If you want to take them anywhere, just give me a quick text message. You have my number, right? Good. If you have any questions, just give me a text message, although I might take a while to respond, since I'm at work. If it's an emergency, call me. I'll be back at six. OKAY BYE NOW!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi kissed Ikuto and Utau on their heads and whispered, "I love you, don't make Ms. Hinamori mad, okay?" Then she turned to Amu, rummaging through her purse. "Oops, almost forgot these!" she dropped some keys into Amu's hand. "Those are my house keys! And don't kidnap Ikuto and Utau. I'm pretty sure I can trust you, but sometimes they're so adorable you can't resist!" Mrs. Tsukiyomi poked Utau's cheek, smiling. "OKAY BYE NOW!"

Mrs. Tsukiyomi ran off.

Well, that was awkward.

**10:20 am**

Amu looked at Ikuto and Utau. "Hello!"

Ikuto didn't say anything.

Utau started to fiddle with the ends of her dress.

Amu sighed. "Okay, first, let's go inside the house!" she said cheerily. She lightly pushed Ikuto and Utau in the house, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Okay, first of all, are any of you hungry?"

No response.

Amu knelt down and looked directly into Utau and Ikuto's eyes. Ikuto stared off to the side, while Utau looked down, glaring at her feet. Wow, her feet must be really interesting. Amu moved her head so she would be in Utau's line of vision, but she moved her eyes again.

Amu gently held Utau's face and glared directly into her eyes. Utau's eyes widened.

Utau never saw such a pretty golden colour. She was really pretty, too.

Amu smiled as Utau looked at her. "Okay, this time, let's have a proper introduction. I'm Amu! Hinamori Amu, but you can call me Amu!"

"A-Amu."

"Yeah, that's right! And may I call you Ikuto and Utau?"

Ikuto and Utau nodded slowly. Ikuto started to look at Amu, and noticed that she was really pretty as well, just like Utau. Pink hair suited her very pretty face.

"Okay, now, give me a nice big smile!"

Ikuto's lips twitched. He then shook his head.

Utau managed a small smile.

Amu smiled softly. "It's okay, you just met me, so I don't expect you to get comfortable with me yet." Amu grinned, standing up. Ikuto and Utau stared at her, and Utau slowly started to grin as Amu patted her small head. "So, what do you want to do?" Amu asked. Ikuto stared at her pretty face. "I wanna draw." Amu grinned. "Okay, so where do you keep your colours?" Very quietly, he replied, "My room." Utau pouted. "I wanna go to my room..."

"...fine, Utau's room."

"Yay!"

"Then let's go! Lead me to your room!"

Blushing slightly, Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and lead her upstairs. Amu laughed lightly inside her head. _He's just too sweet! _Utau pouted again, a little jealous.

Amu noticed how nice-looking this house was. It was really clean, and had a lovely setting.

"This is Utau's room..." Ikuto muttered. Amu gasped softly. Wow, this was definitely nicer than her apartment!

Utau's room was very spacious, and the walls were painted a light pink. Her desk was white, littered with books, and the lamp was the lovely violet colour of Utau's eyes. There were many pictures on the wall of Utau, Ikuto, and their mom. For some reason Amu didn't see their father. Her bed was twin sized, and was white and pink.

"Well, let's get started on drawing then!" Amu cheered, smiling as Ikuto shyly nodded and Utau grinned.

Utau opened her cabinet and grabbed a pencil case along with a sketchbook. She opened his sketchbook, showing some pictures to Amu.

"Wow, you sure are good at drawing, Utau!"

"Thanks..." Utau muttered, still shy.

In her sketchbook, there were a bunch of pictures of herself, Ikuto and their mom in stick figure form. Amu smiled. How cute!

When Utau was done flipping through his sketchbook, Amu said, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Utau said quietly.

"I kinda noticed that you don't have any pictures on the wall of your dad, or any sketches of your father. Is-"

"We don't know who he is, what he looks like, and why he left." Ikuto said flatly.

Amu's eyes looked sad. She shouldn't have brought up the subject. "Oh...so-"

"Let's start drawing."

"Yeah."

Ikuto quickly ran to his room to grab his own sketchbook and pencil case. His drawings were slightly better than Utau's (no offence Utau).

As Ikuto flipped through his drawings, Amu noticed that he drew a violin. "Oh, so you play the violin?"

Ikuto nodded. "Are you good?" Ikuto nodded again. "Maybe you could play a song for me sometime!" Ikuto nodded. "What about now?" Ikuto asked.

"Nah, not yet. Let's finish drawing first. After that, I'd love to listen to you playing." Amu grinned. They were adorable, good kids.

**11:04 am**

"A-Amu...?"

"Yes, Utau?"

"D-do you want to see my drawing...?" Utau asked shyly. Amu smiled. "Of course, I'd love to!" There were sparkles in the air. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, wondering if someone used glitter for their drawing. He shrugged it off.

Amu took a look at Utau's drawing, and giggled. "It's adorable, Utau! I absolutely love it!"

Utau's picture contained three lovely stick people. The shortest figure was blond and had pigtails, which was obviously Utau. The second shortest figure was a boy with blue hair **(Hint: It's not Amu or Utau. :P)**. In the middle was the tallest person, with pink hair. Amu. She had a huge head, but it was adorable. All three of them were holding hands and smiling in a scenery that looked like a park.

"I really like that! It's lovely, Utau! If you want, we can go to the park, right after we listen to Ikuto playing the violin." Amu smiled.

Ikuto looked at Utau's drawing, smiling lightly at the three stick figures. Amu looked at Ikuto. The boy had a lovely smile.

"Can I see your drawing?" Utau's voice was soft yet strong. She should be a singer.

"Sure!" Amu grinned.

"Whoa!" Amu smiled as Utau and Ikuto looked at her drawing with wide eyes.

"How did you learn to draw like this, Amu?" Utau asked curiously.

"I have a friend, Miki, who's a really good artist. In high school, I absolutely _sucked _at art, so Miki helped me out."

"You still go to high school? You look really young."

Amu nodded. "Yep, I'm 16. I'm doing some part time jobs to get some money. I don't want my parents to support me any more, so I'm trying to earn enough money so I can move out in a few years."

"Wow, you really draw goodly, Amu!" Utau said, staring at the picture again. Amu wondered if she was really listening to what she just said.

"'Goodly' isn't a word, Utau." Ikuto chided. Amu laughed mentally. They were just too adorable.

Utau pouted. "Is so!"

"No, I'm the older brother, so I know more."

"You're only 7!"

"And you're only 5. You're younger than me."

"That doesn't mean I'm dumb!"

"I never said that!"

"But you were obviously trying to!"

"No, I'm just correcting your grammar mistake!"

"Well...well you shouldn't make such a big deal out of this!"

"Me? You're the one who's complaining! I just corrected a mistake, that's all!"

"So I'm a mistake?!"

"I never said-"

"_Enough_!" Amu said, a little too loudly. Amu doesn't like screaming. She was mature enough to know that screaming won't help. Raising her voice slightly would do. "No need to cause so much drrrrrama!" Amu said shrilly, giving the voice of her old drama teacher in middle school. Amu didn't even know it was possible for a drama teacher to have such a tall bun without tipping over or getting her hair caught whenever she walked through the door.

Utau giggled. "Who's voice sounding like that?" Ikuto resisted the urge to fix her grammar mistake; he didn't want to _cause so much drrrrrama_...also he wanted a good impression on Amu. He didn't know why.

"Oh, that was what my good ol' drama teacher in middle school sounded like. I kid you not, her voice was that shrilly." Amu said.

Utau giggled and Ikuto gave Amu another small smile.

"Hey Ikuto, can we see your drawing now?" Amu asked. Ikuto cheeks reddened oh so slightly.

The drawing was Ikuto playing a violin on stage with Utau and Amu sitting in the audience, smiling and clapping. For some reason there was some glitter flying around Amu's face.

"I love it, Ikuto!" Amu grinned. Ikuto blushed at the praise. "Hey, do you want to keep my drawing for today, as a lovely memory?"

Ikuto and Utau shouted at the same time, "I WANT IT!" They glared at each other.

"I want it!" Utau whined.

"But I want it too!" Ikuto said, looking at Amu's pretty drawing.

"But I'm the younger one, so you should treat me nicer!"

"You can't use your age against me!"

"But you did the same when you correcting my grammar!"

"Becau-"

"Why do you want the drawing so badly, anyways? You were the one who was saying that you were too old for a babysitter and you didn't want some lady to take care of us while Mommy's gone! You even said-"

"Hey guys!" Amu said in a (fake) cheery voice. She didn't want more _drrrrrama_. "What about this; you guys do rock paper scissors, and whoever wins gets to keep the picture-"

"Awwwwwww..." Utau whined. Ikuto was quiet again, staring at the ground.

"-Let me continue. The next time we get to draw again, I'll give it to the person who didn't get the picture the last time. Capisci?" (Kah-peesh?)

"...what does kahpeesh mean?" Utau asked.

"It means 'you understand?' in Italian." **(I googled it. Not sure if I'm right.)** "So, do you understand?"

Utau nodded. Ikuto continued to stare at the ground.

"Hey, does that mean you'll be our permanent babysitter from now on?" Utau asked curiously.

Amu cocked her head. "Not_ permanent_, I'm probably going to be your babysitter for a few years, until you're old enough to take care of yourselves."

"Ikuto's old enough, he said so himself, right?" Utau nudged Ikuto. Ikuto didn't say a word. From his body language, Ikuto was obviously annoyed/mad/sad/upset/etc at Utau for blurting out what Ikuto told her earlier. Amu didn't judge.

"So, why don't we do rock pa-"

"Utau can have the drawing." Ikuto mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Yay! Thank you oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-san!" Utau grabbed Amu's drawing from the ground and her eyes sparkled as she looked at the drawing.

"...I'll give you another drawing next time, okay?"

"Nah, it's okay..." Ikuto murmured.

Amu frowned. "Hey, Ikuto, since you're playing the violin now, why don't you go grab your violin? In fact, Utau, why don't you go grab it for your lovely onii-san!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Utau jumped up and ran out of her room.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't be so upset, okay?" Amu said gently, rubbing Ikuto's back. Ikuto nodded and sighed.

"I just didn't want a baby sitter. Our last one didn't go so well..."

"Oh? Do you mind telling me?" Amu asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I-"

"IKUTO! WHERE'S YOUR VIOLIN AGAIN?!" Utau's voice rang through the hallway.

"I THINK IT'S IN THE CLOSET, TOP SHELF!" Ikuto yelled back.

"WHY'D YA PUT IT THERE?! I CAN'T REACH THAT!" Utau sounded annoyed.

"I DON'T REMEMBER! JUST GRAB MAH CHAIR AND AND DO YOUR CLIMBING THING!"

"I'LL FALL!"

"YOU CLIMBED A TREE IN THE PARK BEFORE, AND YOU DIDN'T FALL!"

"...THAT'S DIFFERENT! FINE, WHATEVER, I'LL GET IT!"

"...so..." Ikuto muttered.

"You were telling me about your old baby sitter?" Amu reminded.

"Oh yeah. Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: The end.<strong>

**Ikuto: Seriously, you'll probably never finish this.**

**Heart: I ALWAYS (usually) TRY MY BEST!**

**Ikuto: Mmmkay...**

**Heart: I'll finish this story! I WILL!**

**Ikuto: I bet it'll be finished by March. Five bucks.**

**Amu: I bet June.**

**Tadase: Guys...don't be mean!...I bet next year, by the way.**

**Heart: YOU GUYS ARE SO CRUEL! ;( *Sobs...***

* * *

><p><em>Heheheh...hoped you enjoyed that little comic skit at the beginning and ending of the story. Damn, Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase dissed me bad! XD (Although I was the one that made them say that. Why am I so cruel to myself...?<em>

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this so far, it's only gonna be like 5 chapters, possibly less._

_Most likely less._

_Meh, whatever._

_Review, Favourite, Follow, do whatever, I don't care (actually I kinda do, but whatev), I hope you liked dis! :) :)_


End file.
